The Power of Eden
by tonyah1201
Summary: The newcomer with strange eyes and unusual talents have left Atlantis wanting to know more, especially a certain Lt. Colonel. This is my first story so please R x R. Any constructive criticism and suggestions welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**The only character I own is the one of a kind Eden. The rest belong to creators of Stargate. I would love to live in their world, though….**

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard studied increasingly unstable surroundings with a hint of amusement. The villagers of Daekora scattered into the nearby forest, cries of panic and fear filling the night sky. His team had taken cover while firing at the incoming wraith darts. And here he was, suspended 7 feet off the ground by the frightened and unfocused gaze of the Daekorian prisoner. Her eyes were unlike anything he had ever seen. Her left eye was a clear liquid pool the shade of lavender. Her right the color of a shining sapphire gem. Both pupils were fully dilated, the dull black a stark contrast against the iridescent shimmer of the irises.

He could see her slight half-exposed body shaking violently, and tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. Wild pale curls clung to the perspiration on her forehead, neck, and shoulders. Beneath the drab olive shreds of her thin linen dress she was slender and athletic and her skin reminded John of honey. He looked back up at the delicate features of her heart shaped face, examining the slope of her slightly upturned nose and smooth pink lips that framed a wide mouth. _Beautiful, _he thought. _And potentially lethal._

John took a deep breath, held out his hands, and began to try and reason with her. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said quietly. "I can help you. But we have to get out of here."

She blinked and he dropped a few feet. He started to speak again but at that moment Ronon leaned from behind a close by tree and fired his gun. The young woman crumbled to the dirt, allowing John to fall to his feet. He ran over to her broken body and scoped her off the ground.

Moving quickly John followed his retreating team through the dense forest toward the gate. He pulled her closely to his chest trying to shield her exposed skin. He could hear darts coming up behind and prayed that someone had gotten to the Gate already and dialed Atlantis. He breathed a short sigh of relief once the event horizon came into view as he crossed over a shallow creek and into an open meadow. Teyla disappeared into the wormhole and Ronan was waiting at the threshold, firing his weapon over John's head.

John reached the stairs and yelled, "Go!" to Ronan.

Once on the other side of the Gate John slowed to a quick walk. "John, what happened? Who's this?" Elizabeth Weir asked as he passed her on the way to the infirmary.

"Back in ten minutes Elizabeth," he called over his shoulder, not stopping.

Inside the infirmary John carefully deposited the unconscious female on her stomach. Dr. Carson Beckett quickly examined her wounds and called out orders to the nurse across the room. "What happened to her?" he asked, carefully tracing one of the deep bloody welts running across her slender back.

"It was crazy. We were at Daekora, you know, that village we've been negotiating a trade with?" Carson nodded and John continued. "We got there today and all of the villagers were crowded in the middle of their town around the council and her. We asked what was going on and they told us this girl had committed a crime against one of the elders so she was being punished. We argued with them but they did this, "John motioned to the multiple lashes on her back. "The next thing we know darts are coming in and we're under fire. The villagers ran off and left her lying on the ground. I ran to get her."

John ran his hands through his dark messy hair and shook his head. "If it didn't happen to me, I wouldn't believe it. I got close to her and when I touched her arms to untie the rope I felt like someone had shoved me. It was hard enough for me to step back. They had blind folded her so I untied it and as soon as she looked at me I was in the air.""The air?" Carson repeated.

"Yeah, six or seven feet. Nothing was holding me. I think it was her. Once Ronan stunned her I was on the ground."

"Do you think it's safe to have her here?" Carson asked.

John shook his head. "I don't think she's dangerous. But the Daekorians had her hands wrapped and tied together and she was blindfolded. Maybe we should do the same. When she wakes up I'll try to talk to her."

Carson nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'll let you know as soon as she's up."

John took another look at the strange eyed woman and then turned to talk to Elizabeth.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Eden battled against the heavy darkness that was keeping her prisoner in her unconscious. She expected once she surfaced the pain would be unbearable. She wasn't sure what her condition would be, or what environment she would be surrounded by. She was lying on her stomach, her arms lying at her side. The bedding was soft, better than she anticipated. She heard quite sounds nearby. Beeping. Shuffling of feet. And unexpectedly a soft benevolent voice. Kind, even. The smell of the room was sterile and while cool air hit her face and hands, smooth warm cloth covered her body.

She felt drowsy and her muscles lethargic. She felt the light covering across her eyes and her wrists were restrained. However the bonding didn't dig into the skin like the rope the Daekorians had used. What bewildered Eden the most was the absence of debilitating pain. Instead the skin and muscle on her back throbbed, a dull, heavy ache. And while she wouldn't describe her mood as peaceful, this was the first time in a long time that she hadn't felt as if she were in immediate danger.

Her tongue snaked out to lick her chapped lips and held her head up slightly. She heard someone rush to her side and say, "How are you feeling?"

He spoke the same language as she did, but his dialect was unlike any she had heard. She tilted her face in the direction of his voice. "Where am I?" she asked in a dry, shaky voice.

"You are safe," he answered. "You are in no danger here. Shall I remove your blindfold?"

"No," she replied. "Not yet."

There was a pause before the man standing beside her bed cleared his throat and said, "Very well. My name is Dr. Carson Beckett. You are no longer in the Daekora village. It was attacked by the wraith and one of our military officers brought you here."

"I fell very…"Eden thought for the way to describe the sensation she fell, "strange."

"I've given you medication to ease the severity of the pain. Are you comfortable?"

"I am," Eden lowered her head back to the bed. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I'm happy to help you." She felt his hand pat the padded restraints. She was thankful that he didn't touch her skin. Although she felt slightly at ease she wasn't sure how she would react to the contact. "If you begin to feel pain just tell me and I will give you more."

Eden listened to her healer walk away. The steady beeping from a machine close to her head lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

When she finally woke up several hours later she was thankful that the comfortable bedding and serene environment wasn't a dream. She became aware of a different smell mixing in the clean cool air. An earthy musk. Masculine. She inhaled deeply, and then exhaled slowly, enjoying the foreign response her body was having to the scent.

"Are you feeling alright?" a rich, soothing voice asked from close to her head.

"Yes," she replied as a sigh. "I am not a threat to you anymore. Will you remove the covering from my eyes?"

An instant later Eden felt the blindfold lifted from her face and she slowly opened her heavy eye lids and blinked several times to focus on the man sitting inches away from her. She recognized him. She had seen his face moments before blacking out. "Did you bring me here?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. I'm Lt Col John Sheppard. What's your name?"

"Eden. Thank you for bringing me to safety." A slight smile crossed her wide mouth. "What happened?"

John raised one eyebrow in surprise. His green eyes lit up with curiosity , he leaned closer and tilted his head. "You don't remember?"

"No. My last memory is of your face." Eden admitted.

John chuckled before replying, "Well I should think so. You had me hanging in thin air."Her face reddened and her eyes widened in alarm. "Were you hurt?"

John shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I do have some questions but we'll wait until you are back on your feet."

He stood and rested his hands on the metal railing of her bed. His gaze rested on the restraints the held her arms to her side. "Is it safe to assume if I free your hands I wouldn't regret it?"

"Yes." Her simple answer was all the reassurance John needed and he quickly began to loosen the cuffs. He fingers brushed against her wrists as he did and Eden tensed when she felt the tremor of electricity that escaped from inside her skin and lightly pushed at his fingertips.

"Weird," she heard John mutter under his breath.

She heard the soft shackles fall to the mattress and she slid her hands from close to her side to beneath her head. "Thank you."

"No problem," John watched her eyes close slowly and her breathing become slow and even. "I guess we'll talk later."

John shook his head and left the infirmary with the image of the sleeping mysterious female imprinted in his head.

**Please, please, please leave a review. Anyone interested in being a beta reader for me??**


	2. Chapter 2

**The only character I own is the one of a kind Eden. The rest belong to creators of Stargate. I would love to live in their world, though….**

"What's going on?" John asked as he entered the briefing room.

He had only been asleep for a few hours when his radio squawked. Normally the lack of sleep wouldn't bother him but it had been days since he had been able to sleep in his bed. He could tell that his morning was going to get any better by the sober expressions of the other people sitting around the conference table.

"Carson has some interesting information for us," Elizabeth told him as she motioned to the empty chair beside her.

John took the seat and picked up the report, glancing over it quickly then dropping it down on the table. He looked up at Carson expectantly. The doctor nodded and opened the report. "The patient's.."

"Eden," John interrupted.

Carson cleared his throat and started again. "Eden's wounds are healing at an incredible rate. Not wraith-like, but her wounds appear to be several days old instead of being inflicted yesterday. She requested the pain medicine be stopped around five o'clock this morning."

"Your tests show that she has mutated DNA," Elizabeth shook her head as she read the details. "How is that possible?"

"I double and triple checked my results. She has 25 pairs of human chromosomes. One pair is organic. Something she was born with. But the twenty-fifth pair is synthetic."  
"Man made?" John asked.

"Precisely, I suspect the twenty fourth pair that enables her to have extreme telekinetic abilities, and the synthetic pair is a form of protection." Carson tilted his head and scratched his chin. "It's quite remarkable."

"How's her state of mind?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's quite but very polite when she answers questions. She seems very calm and comfortable considering what's happened to her." Carson shielded a yawn with his hand and then apologized. "I'm sorry. It's been a while since I've been to sleep."

"Go get some rest Carson. Dr. Keller has taken over the shift. John you too," Elizabeth started out of the room. "I'll be in my office."

Carson excused himself leaving John trying to decide between grabbing some breakfast and visiting his real live X Man in the infirmary. His growling stomach and lack of energy made the decision for him and he headed to the mess hall. Rodney McKay was already up and sitting with Teyla.

"Interesting morning?" Rodney asked, popping a piece of omelet in his mouth.

"Yeah, you could definitely say that," John replied and began to fill his roommates in on the information Carson had shared.

"Incredible. I have heard stories about such experiments but we thought it was just that, a story," Teyla told them.

"Well, I'm going to talk to her after I eat. Maybe she can shed some light on the subject." John shoved the toast into his mouth and followed it with coffee. He grabbed a grape from Rodney's tray and stood up. "I'll see you guys later."

***********

"Good, you're up."  
Eden turned her head to acknowledge John. She was able to study him better now that she could sit up and she was surprised at how attractive the lieutenant was. He was tall, with broad shoulders and narrow hips. His skin had been touched by the sun and his eyes were a brilliant green, cautious yet friendly. Thick dark lashes matched his tousled hair, and his lips were full and sensual.

The pink lips were pulled back in a grin as he approached her, his arms crossed, muscles bunched from the effort. He wore a fitted dark blue shirt and matching pants, black boots and a weapon fastened to his hip. "How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Much better. I should be able to leave by tonight," Eden answered, lowering her eyes to look at the tiled floor beneath John's feet.

"Well," John hesitated to answer.

Eden snapped her gaze up to match his and asked quietly, "Am I a prisoner?"

"No!" John exclaimed. "No! You can leave whenever you want but we'd like you to stay until you feel one hundred percent better."  
"Thank you," Eden offered a slight smile.

"And we'd like to talk to you."

Eden's smile disappeared as she raised her head slightly. "Of course"

"Not until you're up for it."  
"Lieutenant, I am able to answer any of your questions right now."

John pulled a chair close to Eden's side and sat back with his hands behind his head. "What was going on back at Daekora? What did they say you did to deserve that?" John asked, choosing to avoid the more obvious questions.

"The Daekorians had captured me when I had come to the village for food. I'll admit I was stealing the food. The winter where I live was especially harsh and I was desperate for food. In my weakened state it was easy for them to over power me. They became aware of my unique abilities but once they realized that they could not use me as a weapon, they were going to punish me for my crime. That is when your team arrived." Eden pulled the sheets tighter across her body, remembering the undignified way she had appeared to them.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stop it sooner," John leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"They left me for the Wraith. You saved me. There is no reason to be sorry."

John smiled a brilliant smile that caused Eden's heart to beat a little faster. She could feel the steady rippling of electricity start to run over her skin. She was unaccustomed to the effects this lieutenant had on her. She had never really experienced physical attraction and was a bit unnerving.

"So how about our little encounter back on Daekora? Do you have an explanation for that?" John asked.

Eden shook her head. "I have no control over it. It occurs when I am afraid, angry, or in this particular situation a great deal of pain. I am aware of what is happening but cannot stop it."

"Do you have any family?" John questioned.

"No," Eden responded. "My mother died while giving birth to me. My father died when I young."

"Do you remember your childhood?"

"Yes, of course. There was nothing spectacular that occurred until I was eleven…"

Eden paused, causing John to prompt, "What happened then?"

Eden sighed. "My father became very ill. He was no longer capable of watching over me. A local widow came to our home and tried to take me away from his side. I became scared and before I knew what had happened she flew through the window. My father died shortly after that event. No one wanted me to be around. They were frightened by me." Eden raised her eyes to meet John's. "I was frightened by myself. I did not want to be around anyone in case I accidentally hurt them so I ran away."  
"Ran away? Where to?"

"I went to the Stargate, as you call it, and pushed the dials until it opened. Then I crossed through to the planet that is my home now."  
John frowned. "You were eleven years old." He shook his head. "That's horrible. Was the planet populated that you went to?"

"There are nomads. They pass by from time to time but have never caused any problems. They only time I have ever had trouble is when strangers come through the gate." Eden covered a yawn with her hand.

"I'll let you get some rest. I'll be back by later," John pushed himself to his feet and was standing a few inches away from her. Eden scooted back on the bed to create some distance.

"Do you promise?" The words slipped out of Eden's mouth before she could stop it.

John smiled that dazzling smile of his and nodded, "Absolutely."

**Ok, I know this one wasn't great. Or even good. But the next chapters will be much, much better. Thanks to all who reviewed!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The only character I own is the one of a kind Eden. The rest belong to creators of Stargate. Although I would love to live in their world…..**

Elizabeth studied over the report John had handed her and frowned. It had been three days since he had carried Eden through the Gate into Atlantis and she was completely healed. And she was asking to go home.

"I know she has been completely honest with us John and if she wants to leave then we have no choice to but let her go. I don't see Atlantis from benefiting if she stayed," Elizabeth sincerely told him.

Frustrated he ran his hands through his already disheveled hair. He knew what she was saying was true. He had been a frequent visitor to the infirmary, alone or accompanied by one of his team members and Elizabeth. Eden had always answered questions and engaged in conversations with no hesitation. She was cautious though and always watchful.

She had lived in the same place for twelve years, though she did not have a name for her planet. She rarely had contact with humans aside from an occasional nomad, who were never a threat. They traded and went on their way.

Eden had been held captive twice before the Daekorians by explorers from different planets. She had been able to escape but not after brutal tests and experiments. She had gone back to the same planet and simply moved her shelter as far away from where she had been before. The entire team was amazed that the eloquent, civil mannered lady in the hospital bed had grown up alone and alienated from society.

"I think we should ask her if she wants to stay. She would be safe and after she was observed here in Atlantis she could move to the mainland," John suggested. He wasn't ready for Eden to leave. As long as she stayed on the planet, whether it be in the city or on land, he would be happy. He needed her to be close by.

Through many visits alone with Eden the chemistry between the two had accelerated to an intensity that thrilled and frightened them both. It was never spoken about or acted upon but they both felt it. When she was nearby his arms ached to wrap around her. Even a touch to the hand would have been somewhat of a relief but he didn't dare.

Elizabeth was silent for a few minutes as she read over the report again. Finally she shrugged and said, "Alright. You can ask her if she would like to stay but if she doesn't then we will let her leave."

John nodded and although he left the office with a solemn expression, once he reached the other side of the door a huge grin spread across his face. He rushed through the hallways until he reached the infirmary entrance. He composed himself, wiping the smile off his face and heading to her hospital bed.

He frowned when he discovered she wasn't in the bed. She had never ventured away from her curtained area except to use the facilities. He called over to Carson who smiled and jogged over. "Ronan walked her out to the balcony. She wanted to see it and she's completely healed although he insisted on escorting her."

John felt a momentary pull of jealousy, but he quickly checked the emotion and walked as casually as he could to the balcony across the hallway.

He found them there, standing several feet apart but actually laughing. He had never heard the sound come from her and it reminded him of bells pealing in the air. She was wearing a baggy navy blue tee shift and matching sweat pants. Her feet were bare and her long shiny hair was twisted in an elaborate braid that fell down her slender back.

Ronan spotted him first and didn't bother to hide the irritation of being interrupted, and John didn't pretend to be sorry to interfere.

"Ronan," he nodded toward his team member in acknowledgement. He then turned his attention to her. "Eden."

"Lieutenant," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I need to talk to you," he told her. His eyes shifted toward Ronan before he added, "In private."

"Yeah, yeah," Ronan muttered and walked past John into the building.

John took a few steps closer to her, propping his elbows on the railing only a few inches away from her. He was certain he could feel the energy that radiated from her bronzed skin.

"What is it?" she asked, her guard slipping into place.

"I wanted to talk to you about your future living conditions." John paused to see if she would intervene. When she didn't he continued," We would like you to stay here, on Atlantis for a while."

Her body tensed and John raised his hands in a stopping motion, arguing, "Wait, hear me out. After a little while, if you wanted to, we could get you set up on the mainland. There are a few secluded areas. We can provide protection."  
"The Wraith?"

"We're doing okay holding them off right now. I just want you to think about it," John told her. "We don't expect anything in return. No tests, no needles."  
"I will think about it."

When she spoke the words he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. He smiled a crocked grin and crossed his arms. "That's what I wanted to hear." He then turned and walked inside.

******

Much later that night Eden was laying back on the bed, tracing the patterns on the ceiling above with her eyes. Her mind was racing and the decision to stay or leave was weighing heavy on her shoulders. She knew the right thing to do was to go home and not think of Atlantis again. However the connection that she had with the Lieutenant was something she had never experienced before, and would likely never experience it again. She liked the people she had met so far and the idea of not having to look over her shoulders was enticing.

Of course she knew little of the people who lived on the mainland except they were Teyla's people. Teyla had been warm and polite but Eden could sense the fierceness that she held back. She admired the woman who left her native people to explore and fight for their safety with strangers. Eden would never be able to do that and she was envious. If she became frightened or threatened she would be able to protect herself but would be no help to anyone else.

She was curious as to why these people would offer to let her stay. Through the many interrogations Eden had been completely honest and she felt as though they believed it.

Eden pushed herself to a sitting position and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She slid to her feet and walked in the direction of the balcony across the hallway. She needed fresh air and had been amazed at how beautiful the ocean around the city had been earlier in the sunlight. She wondered how it would look in the darkness.

She soon decided that it was just as spectacular at night as it was during the day. The lights from the city reflected off the top of the water in beautiful shades of yellow, red, and blue. The sky was clear and stars dotted the black sky like diamonds. The air was warm but there was a cool breeze coming from the ocean that blew constantly over her.

She rested her forearms on the railing and leaned forward. The city was quite except for an occasional guard that would pass below or above. Eden soon felt her eye lids become heavy and she told herself that she would go back to her bed in a few minutes. Then she slowly went to sleep.

John found her asleep against the railing an hour later. Not wanting to startle her he called her name from the doorway. When that didn't work he stepped closer to try again. She didn't stir so he slowly extended his arm towards her and barely touched her shoulder and pushed gently.

Eden's eyes slowly opened and her lips stretched into a sleepy tender smile. Before he was able restrain the urge John leaned toward her and pressed his lips against hers. They were soft and moist and tasted like strawberries. She stayed very still but didn't pull away. He took that as a good sign and went to wrap his arms around her waist and haul her in closer. A jolt of energy crossed through his skin and pushed at his hands. He tightened his embrace to keep from being shoved away by the force that was radiating from her.

The sensation was slightly uncomfortable for both of them. The feeling reminded John of when the feeling was returning to a limb that had gone numb. After a moment Eden pushed at his chest with her hands. He instantly let her go and took a step back. "Sorry," he mumbled as he struggled to get control over his body.

Eden didn't respond. She turned to look out at the ocean again. John followed her lead, putting a few feet in between them. "Have you thought anymore about what you are going to do?" he asked to break the silence.

She remained quite for a few minutes and John began to think that she wasn't going to answer. Finally she turned and looked over in his direction, not making eye contact when she said," I will stay."


End file.
